


Shining Brightly (But Not As Bright As Before)

by silent_rage



Series: The Star That Doesn't Dare to Wish [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Worldbuilding, at least not in the beginning - Freeform, basically its an afterlife society, but worldbuilding nonetheless, i'll add tags as i go, like the stars just do what they want lol, nice change of pace, not very good at it i'll say that from the very beginning, oh look no song lyrics for a title!, there are a lot of astronomy inaccuracies, they got a mind of their own while kind of following the 'not really there' rules, what do u want they're like half sentient, where gods and goddesses rule over and the ghosts are the civilians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_rage/pseuds/silent_rage
Summary: Vuvrasil - the sun, the very brightest being in this world - cannot come home where he belongs, stuck in a society that doesn't know he exists.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: The Star That Doesn't Dare to Wish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077731





	Shining Brightly (But Not As Bright As Before)

**Author's Note:**

> bruh okay listen...imma just write what i want, post it, then heavily - and I mean hella heavily - edit it afterward cuz this series is for my comic and I just wanna write what I come up with!!  
> -  
> Oh, I should tell you how to pronounce Vuvrasil's name!! I'll do this every time a new character is added bcuz they got pretty cool names :DD 
> 
> Vuvrasil - vuh-v-r-uh-sill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is basically just like??????? the stars POV leading into the book and to give a little bit of background info I guess lol. Maybe see it as a very, very elongated summary?

❝ Not just beautiful, though – the stars are like the trees in the forest, alive and breathing.  
And they’re watching me.❞ 

******

Looking up at the stars was both comforting and heartbreaking at the same time. Their familiar presence was a double-edged sword; their loving caress leaving behind sharp cuts to add on to the many scars he bears. He no longer felt their heat, their desire to burn as brightly as their creator does, burn until the last second as their life faded away. Their heat was gone like they were, endless corpses staring back at him, only able to see what could've been instead of what really was, never to see their lives play out. No longer able to burn with them, guide them, love them like he should've like he was supposed to. They stared right back at his corpse for the one who created them can no longer live. Not how they want him to. 

He stays far away from them. Not because he wants to, but because he has to, is forced to keep his feet on the ground when he should be free in space where he belongs. They wish for him, beg him to come home, be the light they want him to be. He cannot, their cries echoing into silence where he cannot respond, only create more stars that he'll never see, never watch them grow and die. It's a cruel job the Earth created for him, one he curses it every day for. 

He has been like this for many years, decades he has lost count of. He does not remember when it all started to blur together, but he can guess it was when the burning heat in him started to cool. It was still there, but if he closes his eyes he can imagine the heat he used to have, he used to love. Many tears were spilled with no one around to comfort him and his loss. The grief was always there, burning hotter than he did some days, simmering in the background until it was ready to show its face again. A part of him was dying and the stars wailed. Their tears shot across the sky, so many of them striking the dark sky white until no black sky could be seen. Some dared to enter Earth, even just to get a longing touch, crashing against the ground, their light dying out as his hands cradled his creation, emotions of love entering their bond for the last time. 

He cries louder than them, begging them to stay where they belong, where he wants them to stay. He would not wish imprisonment on any of them. 

They do not listen. They want their creator, it wasn't _fair!_ Why does he have to stay down there while everyone else can go home? It might as well be a _banishment_. They do not voice this to him, however, the comparison would break his already broken heart even more. Centuries passed and they are forced to accept the new truth: he is not coming back, he can never. Their king belongs to no palace anymore, ruling in a place they can no longer reach. They cry but they know it is hurting him more than it is hurting them so, after a while, the tears stop. The night sky goes back to dark, tears never quite done but better concealed, promising to be strong for the one who was always there for them. Always. They burn in honor of him, welcome new stars with open arms with fond stories of who used to be able to guide them, taking his job when he can no longer provide. They grow, the ones who've been alive longest taking the lead while those who refuse to accept crash into Earth in want of who they can't have. That's okay, they burn in honor for them, too. It is not weak to crave his loving touch, not when all of them want it. 

Things do not get better, but in a way, it does settle. They watch him create a new home, far from civilization in a clearing with a front view of the stars that are no longer with them, their burning brightness but a passing whisper of the life they lived. They cry a little harder at the fact he will no longer be able to see any of them, but not for long, not long enough for him to notice. They watch as he stares at the night sky, glowing golden eyes intense with crushing loneliness they knew he would not have if he were up here with them. He stays there for a long time, continues to stay there in a home that is not a home. His siblings visit, but go back home far too early, leaving their creator alone once more. They beg, unanswered, for them to stay longer, _just a little longer_ , just enough to see his eyes brighten, to take that weight and burden it with him instead of leaving him to get crushed. 

The stars are angry. So, _so_ angry. They sneer at those who leave him, stray away from the moons that question why they leave when they arrive, turn their heads when one looks up expecting to see beautiful stars but is met with blank darkness. They do not deserve their love, no matter what their creator says about them. They left him, abandoned him! How could they love people who hurt the one they love the most? This they do not keep quiet about, but he does not deter his devotion to his family. He is not one to so easily turn his back on the ones he loves. That includes his siblings, includes them. On long nights, in a broken voice, he does not waver but does cry. He cries when only the stars are there to witness the loneliness that creeps up, does not want anyone else but them to see him break. He cries in wanting to be with his siblings once more, to be with them. He wants to fly in a pack again. He does not openly admit this, but they know. Their bond allows it. Their opinions do not change, but if it means he is not completely alone, they will turn the other cheek. 

It stays like that for a while, watching him live in the not-home. Until it changes. 

A teenage ghost, a small girl, enters his area, a feat no ghost has ever achieved before. All stars turn their attention with their breath held in. She is hurt, bleeding, but oh so bright. Such an achingly familiar light that has them down on their knees. They yell for him, plead to help her, and he does. Brings her into his home, treats her, and lets her go. They ask why, why let go of such a bright creation? He will not say, but they know him too well that it once more does not need to be said. She reminds him too much of his real home, of what he once was. She will never be able to burn as bright as he is, but the warmth is what he really misses. They think, despite his answer, he had missed a chance. 

There is no need to worry, though, as she comes back when she is healed. She comes and she stays, stays even when Vuvrasil tries to make it seem he does not want her there. Does not want one more to keep leaving. But the stars have hope and they tell him as much; this one will not leave. This one will stay by your side, forever. Do you not see her light? Her warmth? There is no need to worry, father, everything will be alright now. They have faith, they have to, that this is what finally changes for the good, what the stars could not provide for him. The girl is determined, stubborn, and kind, just what they need. They put every ounce of hope, of longing, and burn bright for her. They light up when she looks up, show her the correct way when she is lost, put up a show. They're rooting for her for him - always for him. Every drop of love they have for him is leaking into this, the ultimate devotion. They cannot fully be there for him anymore, what more can they do to make sure he is taken care of? If it takes someone other than them doing it, they'll gladly let someone else take the reins if it means he's truly happy again. 

So, please, treat their father as well as he treated them.


End file.
